Jason Lee Scott
Jason Lee Scott is a fictional character in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers TV series, played by Austin St. John. Character History Day of the Dumpster :"Zordon said these morphers would give us powers, let's use 'em!" —Jason Lee Scott, from "Day of the Dumpster" Jason Lee Scott was a young man who enjoyed physical challenges. He was a talented marital artist who enjoyed teaching others as well. Jason taught a class at Ernie' s Juice Bar. A place that Jason and his friends like to work out and hang out in. Jason was finished conducting one of his classes and was chatting with his friends, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack, when the ground began to shake. As Ernie's emptied out, Jason and his friends felt themselves being lifted and carried along in streams of colored lights. They landed in a pile on top of each other in a strange place. As Jason and the others examined their surroundings, a robot by the name of Alpha approached them. As Jason was taking this all in, an even more strange sight awaited him. In a tube was a huge floating head. It introduced itself as Zordon and explained that Jason and the others had been chosen by him to fight evil in the form of Rita Repulsa. The further explanation of dinosaur zords and morphers threw Zack and the others off, except for Jason. As Zack was leading the group out, Jason lingered. He was a natural-born leader and the idea of him being a sort of modern day hero appealed to him greatly. Very reluctantly, Jason followed his friends out of the Command Center. Once outside the building Jason tried to persuade the others that maybe they should give this a shot. They didn't get too far. Before Jason's eyes a group of very strange beings were standing before him and the others. The beings were putties - Rita's evil henchmen. At first Jason and other others fought with all their might. The putties merely tossed them around like they were rags. Realizing they didn't have the strength to defeat the putties, Jason encouraged everyone to use their morphers. Jason called out for his dinosaur power and was transform into the red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. With these powers intact Jason and the other Rangers made quick work of the putties. Elated with their victory the group storm back into the Command Center. Unable to suppress the grin on his face, Jason quickly told Zordon that he was willing to become a Power Ranger. The others quickly followed suit. With the exception of Kimberly who made a fuss about the helmet messing up her hair, before letting them in on her joke. Thus Jason became the leader of the Rangers and a formidable force of good against evil. Although now a Ranger, Jason still kept up with the life he had prior to becoming a ranger. He was still a student at Angel Grove High. Jason got involved in all the extra school activities that went on in Angel Grove as well as activities outside of school: food fairs, carnivals, dances, insect collecting, planting trees in the park, burying a time capsule, acting in school plays, and even finding stray animals a home. Jason still taught his Martial Arts classes. He even managed to beat a weight lifting record set by Bulk. Which greatly angered Bulk. During this time not only did Jason have to contend with Rita, but with Bulk and Skull as well. Most especially Bulk, who seemed to take a great joy in trying to put Jason down. They had many confrontations with usually Bulk on the losing side. Bulk and Skull also enjoyed tormenting Billy. Jason offered to teach Billy Martial Arts and Billy took Jason up on his offer. Jason gave Billy as much encouragement as he could to bolster up Billy's self confidence. Jason stayed active in many ways. Playing volleyball, football, basketball, mountain biking, broomball, scuba diving (where Jason was also a certified instructor). Jason is always willing to try new things. Helping his team win the Noble Lion trophy was a great pleasure. Especially since Bulk and Skull were on the opposite team. Although trying to communicate in sign language was more difficult than what he thought as he unintentionally said something silly to a hearing impaired girl. Environmentally conscious Jason even joined a clean-up club and pitch in picking up trash. Jason is very close and protective of his fellow Rangers. Jason, Billy, Kimberly and Trini had great fun planning Zack's surprise birthday party. Zack and Jason worked out together frequently. He and Zack had a great bond. Zack was always telling Jason about his frustrations at trying to win over the beautiful Angela. Jason sympathized, but couldn't offer much advise. Although a very good looking man, Jason had never found himself in Zack's position. He had never found the girl of his dreams. Jason is very protective of Kimberly and Trini. And although they are beautiful girls, he cared for them as a big brother. Jason had a soft spot for kids. He enjoyed taking his cousin Jeremy fishing and showing him some karate moves. Jason and Zack couched a young boy into becoming a better soccer player. Green With Evil Although Jason had had many battles with Rita Repulsa and her various monsters. A new challenge awaited ahead. An evil green Ranger appeared on the scene. One that cause a lot of damage to the Rangers. Jason was placed in great danger when the green Ranger transported him to the dark dimension. There Jason faced off Goldar. Narrowly escaping damage from Goldar's sword, Jason had to be quick on his feet. All he had was his martial arts skills. His morpher was in Goldar's hands. Thankfully the other Rangers transported Jason back to the Command Center in the nick of time. His heart still pounding, Jason was still tense until he realized he was back. He quickly recovered and Jason waited along with his fellow Rangers to see the identity of the green Ranger revealed. Jason felt a shock go through him when Tommy's face appeared. Tommy had been a worthy opponent at a Karate match and the last person Jason expected to be the green Ranger. As Jason and the others fit in the pieces of what had been happening, another battle loomed. This time Jason destroyed dark sword and broke Rita's evil spell over Tommy. As Tommy slowly rose to his feet, Jason was the first to offer him friendship and a place on the Ranger team. Now the team of five had turned into six and the Rangers were more powerful than ever. Initially Jason and Tommy were always trying to upstage each other. Especially across the Karate mat. Neither one wanted to cooperate with the other. Zordon wisely sent them on a mission together to acquire a new weapon. Forced to work together or fail the mission, Jason and Tommy realized they could get a lot more accomplished if they worked together. From that point on Jason and Tommy became very close friends as they battled the forces of evil together. Jason would entered the dark dimension again to try to save Tommy from losing his powers. But once again, Goldar was waiting for him and Jason was unable to retrieve the green candle that was draining Tommy's powers. Jason felt a deep sense of frustration as Zack led him out of the dark dimension. Zordon came up with a way to defeat Rita from obtaining the green ranger's powers. Zordon told Tommy that if he gave his coin to one of the Rangers, Rita would not be able to gain the power. Tommy passed his coin onto Jason. Jason felt the power surge through his body. He was unable to help Tommy from losing his powers, but he would take good care of Tommy's power coin and the dragonzord. Jason is also close to his family. His parents meant everything to him. In another of Rita's plots the citizens of Angel Grove, along with the Ranger's parents disappeared. The only way to retrieve them was to give Goldar their power coins. With Goldar taunting them, Jason and the others reluctantly gave him their power coins. Jason shuddered as he felt his power leave him. And then the worst part of all, Goldar and Rita had no intention of returning the Ranger's parents. Feeling betrayed and foolish for believing in Rita, the Rangers returned to the Command Center. There was still hope. Jason still had Tommy's power coin. Zordon enlisted Tommy's help and restore Tommy's powers on a limited basis. Tommy was able to retrieve the Ranger's power coins and the team was back in action. The Emperor of Evil A new form of evil appeared, presenting a new challenge to the Rangers. Lord Zedd gave Rita the heave-ho and with his stronger putties and monsters gave the Rangers one tough battle after another. The Rangers needed stronger powers and with much difficulty Jason and the others fought hard to gain them. All the Rangers, except for Tommy, were bestowed with stronger powers. On a lighter note, Jason no longer had any encounters with Bulk and Skull. Much to Jason's amusement, Bulk and Skull were now on the search for the true identity of the Power Rangers and no longer harassed Jason. Eventually Tommy's powers were gone for good. Jason felt terrible for his friend and really missed having him on the team. He felt guilty that he was unable to help Tommy. Lord Zedd had devised candles for the rest of the Rangers that was capable of draining their powers as well. He had captured Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Zack and was draining them of their powers. Watching his friends on the viewing globe Jason vowed that he would not lose the rest of his team. And Jason came through. He rescue them and restore their powers. Once the team was reunited, Zordon showed Tommy on the viewing globe. As Jason watch Tommy write a letter to him, it was obvious that Tommy didn't place any blame on Jason's shoulders. With a burden lifted from his shoulders Jason was able to continue leading his team onto their various battles. Return of An Old Friend One day Billy stumbled onto the fact that Alpha and Zordon were making another Ranger. This left Jason and the others uneasy. They were a close knit group and having someone else step in was not something Jason or the others wanted. In the Command Center, Jason and the others watched a body surrounded by white light descend. With great trepidation Jason watched the White Ranger remove his helmet. Much to his surprise it was Tommy. Tommy was the White Ranger and the new leader of the team. Jason very graciously let the mantel of leadership go from his shoulders onto Tommy's. Jason's Departure Things were changing for the original team. A peace conference was coming up and three students from Angel Grove were to be selected. Much to his amazement, Jason along with Trini and Zack, were selected to go. At first they were not sure if they should go. But Zordon knew the trio would be a big help at the peace conference. Zordon selected three new rangers. With Zordon's approval, Jason transferred his powers onto Rocky DeSantos. And with Zordon's blessing Jason, Trini and Zack left for the peace conference. Initially Jason enjoyed working at the peace conference. He sincerely believe that peace could come if everyone did their part. But as time went on Jason began to get restless. Something was telling Jason that it time for him to return to Angel Grove. Trini and Zack were devastated to see him go, but they understood that Jason needed something more than what the peace conference had offered. He returned to Angel Grove not knowing what his next step would be. As it turned out Jason was very much needed in Angel Grove. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were no more. Instead it was the Zeo Rangers who were protecting Angel Grove against another source of evil. King Mondo and the machine empire. A Gold Ranger had appeared to help the Rangers in their battles, but he was unable to go on. The Gold Ranger revealed himself to the Rangers. One man split into three before their eyes. Trey needed to transfer the gold powers to another individual until the three were able to reunite as one. At first Billy tried to accept the powers but his body refused to absorb them. Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Dragonzord *Red Dragon Thunderzord Arsenal *Power Morpher **Tyrannosaurus Power Coin **Dragon Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Sword *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield *Battle Bike Golden Homecoming Tommy knew of another candidate that would be perfect. Jason had gotten hold of Tommy when he returned to Angel Grove and wasn't really surprise to see Tommy at his door. But he was surprised at what Tommy was telling him. Becoming a Ranger again appealed to Jason immediately. Trying to stay undercover Jason and Tommy returned to the Power Chamber. Tommy preceded Jason into the Chamber and told the team he had found a candidate for the gold powers. Unable to suppress a grin Jason walked in. Everyone was delighted to see him - although most of the team had never met Jason they knew what his history was. Jason very seriously accepted the Gold Ranger powers. As soon as the power was transferred he left to help the Rangers in another battle. Jason enjoyed being back in Angel Grove and doing all the things that he loved, he knew that this time around being a Ranger would be completely different than before. Trini and Kimberly were gone, in their place was two equally stunning women, Tanya and Katherine. Adam and Rocky were strangers as well. Only knowing them briefly prior to the power transfer back in the Morphin days. Tommy had turned into a very skilled leader of the team. Billy, although no longer a Ranger, was a big help behind the scenes. Billy had turned into a self-confident man and Jason knew that Billy needed no protection from him. This was a powerful team. The biggest irony for Jason was Bulk and Skull were now detectives. Jason and the others were helping Ernie put together a new Beach Club when a group of teens on motorcycles arrived. They threaten Ernie with destruction of his place if he continue with his plans. As Jason stood protectively close to Ernie, he noticed a beautiful girl. She had such a innocent look to her, that Jason was surprised to see her with them. As luck would have it, Jason ran into her again as at the juice bar. At first Emily would have nothing to do with him. But later when Jason protected her from Louie Kaboom, Emily was impressed. After the battle, Jason and the others had persuaded Ernie to give the Beach Club another try. Sure enough the same set of teens arrived. But this time not to give Ernie a hard time, instead they thanked the group for helping Emily out. When Ernie mentioned he needed a new waitress Emily stepped in to help him out. Jason was impressed. He knew Emily was trying to turn her life around and he had great admiration for her. That admiration grew into more. Tanya and Katherine tried to persuade Jason to be one of their models in a fashion show. Jason flat out refused. When Emily appeared and express her admiration for Rocky being in a fashion show, Jason started to have a change of heart. Jason wanted to hear those words from Emily about him. A little self-conscious, Jason did a turn around the runaway. Seeing Emily's smile made Jason realize that he had finally found the girl that he wanted. Later at a luau that Ernie was hosting, Jason could only stare at Emily's beauty. He managed to say a few words about how great she looked. Jason was at the beach with Tanya when Katherine approached them. In her hands was a package for Tanya. Jason urged her to open the package from Aisha Campbell. In it was a map and a key - to help Tanya find her parents. Tanya was thrilled that she would be able to find her parents. Jason persuade her to leave the key in his hands for safe keeping.. Tanya agreed and set off to find her parents. Much to Jason's chagrin, during a battle, Prince Sprocket nabbed the key from him. Jason was infuriated. Tanya trusted him with the key and he had failed her. But Tanya knew that Jason was being too hard on himself. When the key was recovered Tanya tenderly placed the key back around Jason's neck. She had no doubts about him and Jason knew he had true friends. Very reluctantly Jason and Adam agree to help Catherine stage a ballet based on the story of King Midas. Reluctantly because they were part of the performance! Jason stumbled through his ballet moves and wondered how Katherine made it look so easy. The fun didn't last for long as once again the Rangers went into battle. This time Jason felt his body stiffen - he was being turned into gold. This was the ultimate in being helpless. Literally unable to move, speak, Jason stood as a statue of gold. As usual Billy came through and was able to change Jason back into a fighting Ranger. Jason gave his thanks and was off to help the other Rangers defeat the Machine Empire. That evening Jason sat with Adam, and Tanya in the audience awaiting Katherine's play. Luckily for him and Adam, Katherine and Tanya had made a bet with Bulk and Skull. With a big smile on his face Jason watched Bulk and Skull stumbled through their performance - thankful that it wasn't him up there. Jason came onto the surprise of his life when Billy appeared as an old man. Billy was aging rapidly and the Rangers were at a lost as to how to help him. Jason meet the Alien Rangers for the first time, when they appeared and tried to help their friend Billy. But even their attempts failed. It was decided that Billy needed to go to Aquitar to receive the treatments he needed to restore his youth. Standing alone, Jason hoped that the Alien Rangers could help Billy. With a heavy heart Jason watched Billy leave with the Alien Rangers. When the team returned from another battle, they discovered that Billy had regain his youth but that he wasn't coming back. Startled Jason and the other Rangers accepted this news. Billy had been there from day one and it would be strange without him. Returning the Gold Ranger Powers A short time later things began to change for Jason as well. He was losing the gold powers. For one frightening moment he was surround by his old enemies Rita and Lord Zedd, and by King Mondo as well. As Rita and Lord Zedd tried to upstage King Mondo, Jason made a break for it. He barely made it back to the Juice Bar. As he collapse his friends surrounded him. Emily wanted to call an ambulance, but the Rangers said no and swiftly took him to the Power Chamber. Jason laid upon the sick bed barely breathing. Alpha was working as hard as he could. There was no choice - the gold powers for too much for Jason. The gold powers would have to be transferred back to Trey. Desperately, the Rangers finally got a hold of Trey and made arrangements for the transformation. Although Jason was still unsteady on his feet, he insisted on walking to the rendezvous. Standing in the center, with the three Treys around him, Jason held up the staff and return the power. As Trey left to help the Rangers, Jason lingered and cheered his friends onto victory. Later he sat alone, contemplating the fact that he was a Ranger no longer. Tommy came along and tried to offer words of encouragement. Jason knew what Tommy was trying to do, but it still hurt a little to lose the powers. As Emily walked into view Jason realized that although he may no longer be a Ranger, he still had a lot to look forward to. With a casual "good-bye" to his friend Tommy, Jason left with Emily. Their arms wrapped around each other. Gold Zeo Ranger Zords *Pyramidas *Warrior Wheel Arsenal *Golden Power Staff Jason, no longer a Ranger, decided against going back to the Peace Conference and instead settled back into his life at Angel Grove. He was back teaching martial arts and he kept up with his scuba diving. Emily was a constant source of joy for him. But Jason wasn't quite done with the Rangers yet. Kimberly had come back into town to help Jason with a charity event. To relax from all the work they had done, Jason and Kimberly decided to go scuba diving. Emily decided to declined. As Jason and Kimberly explored the ocean they were grabbed and hauled into the bottom of a ship. Much to Jason's surprise, Bulk and Skull had been captured as well. Jason knew he had to get his friends out of danger. Quickly he thought of an escape plan. Using all his strength Jason, with Kimberly's help, managed to open a portal that lead to the outside. Naturally Jason put the welfare of the others before him and let Bulk, Skull and Kimberly precede him. But Kimberly wasn't moving. Her shirt had gotten caught. Jason quickly freed her shirt and Kimberly made a break for it. Jason didn't make it. Divatox - the newest villain to descend - had detected a leak and shut all the portals. Divatox had her henchmen opened the hatch and glared down at Jason. Jason stood bemused - he may be in danger, but he had set his friends free. Possession By Evil :"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power!" —Jason Lee Scott, from "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" With a black clock over his head and his arms shackle, Jason was lead from the ship onto the island of Muiranthias. Much to his disappointment, Kimberly had been captures and was restrained upon a board. Jason knew they were in a tight spot and had no idea of what to do. With no options, Jason was taken inside a cavern. Ignoring Divatox's ramblings Jason searched for a way for escape. No matter how hard he tried, nothing came to him. Soon Jason and Kimberly were bounded together and being slowly lower into a volcano pit. In burst the Turbo Power Rangers. Jason knew he and Kimberly were safe. But while the Rangers fought Divatox's henchmen, Jason and Kimberly continued being lower into the pit. Soon Jason could see nothing and something strange happen to him. He felt his soul being twisted and darkened. All of Jason's good was being submerged and instead an evil Jason was taking over. In a flash of light Jason and Kimberly stood on top of the volcano pit. Jason could feel all the power he had and it felt all so good. Jason tore the shackles off his wrists and went after Tommy with a vengeance. All he could think of was the power he had lost before and he blamed it all on Tommy. Jason put up a fierce fight with Tommy and managed to get him close to the volcano pit. Divatox and Kimberly wanted him to push Tommy into the pit, but Jason refused. He wanted to eliminate Tommy for good. Jason was wrapped up in a cloud of rage as he gripped Tommy's throat and squeeze tightly. But Tommy fought back and soon Jason was the one tangling from Tommy's grip. Jason kept trying to break free but Tommy desperately wanted to save his friend. Lerigot and his wife managed to turn Kimberly back to good. In astonishment Kimberly saw what was happening and race over. Together Tommy and Kimberly pulled Jason out. Stumbling out Jason tried to gather his wits to go after Tommy again. Lerigot and his wife, once again, chased the darkness out of Jason and his good side return. At first Jason didn't know what to do. Did he really just try to kill Tommy. But when he saw the commotion going on he knew there was no time to think. Quickly getting Kimberly out of a tough situation he battle alongside the Rangers. Soon the battle lead outdoors. Proudly Jason watched the Rangers defeat Maligore. Vowing vengeance Divatox made a hasty exit. The Turbo Zord scoop up Jason, Kimberly, Lerigot and his family, and Bulk and Skull. Jason greeted his friends and congratulate them. When Jason found out that Rocky hurt his back and was unable to enter a charity Martial Arts competition, he stepped in. This is what he loves to do. Competing in martial arts and helping a worthy cause. Jason lead the team to win the event. Forever Red ]] Jason roared along on his motorcycle - heading towards NASADA. He had receive word that Tommy was recruiting Red Rangers for an important mission. Jason entered NASADA and saw several Red Rangers there, including his bro, Tommy. Jason got off his motorcycle and remove his helmet. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. Jason teased them about leaving without him - the original Red Ranger. He walked up and Cole, the newest Red Ranger, was eager to shake his hand. Jason dubbed Cole the "rookie" and walked up the line of Rangers. In the line was Cole, Wes, Eric, Carter, Andros, TJ, and Tommy. He recognized some of them better than others. Jason stood in front of Jason and tease him again about taking off without him. The old friends shook hands. Jason entered the Astro Megaship Mark 2 with the rest of the Rangers. There was not much time for a tour of the ship. The Rangers quickly seated themselves around a circular table and watched a screen. Although the Machine Empire had been destroyed, there were a few remaining generals left. Jason could see digging on the screen - he knew what they were digging up. Jason recognized Serpentera almost immediately and informed the others. He knew that if the generals got Serpentera running, they would have more power than them. The Rangers had to stop them on the moon. Jason and the rest of the Rangers landed on the moon and walked in on the generals. He was ready to tangle and went into action. After putting a few cogs out of business, Jason and the rest of the Red Rangers followed outside to where Cole was standing with Leo and Auric. Jason and the rest of the Red Rangers morphed into action. Jason was impressed with Cole's ability but couldn't help showing some of his fighting style. Cole was impressed with Jason as well. Despite their efforts, Serpentera was in the air. Jason thought they should go to the Megaship and followed Serpentera. Before they could act on it, Cole took to the air and managed to destroy Serpentera. Jason had to admit the rookie had done well. The Red Rangers headed back to NASADA. Tommy congratulated them and bid them farewell. Jason watched his friend walk away in the fading sunlight. Cole broke the moment by saying Tommy was the greatest Red Ranger ever. Jason and the rest bust up laughing. After all, Jason was busy doing all the work while Tommy was kissing on Kimberly in the Juice Bar. Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Red Ranger Category:Gold Ranger